


Another Day at the Office

by Silver_Centurion



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Kinda, Kohga is having a tantrum, M/M, Makeup Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Centurion/pseuds/Silver_Centurion
Summary: Sooga comes upon Master Kohga having a tantrum. having their esteemed leader fitting himself into a coma wouldn't befit the reputation of the Yiga clan, so he does his best to get his masters mind off it.
Relationships: Master Kohga/Sooga
Comments: 18
Kudos: 50





	Another Day at the Office

**Author's Note:**

> This literally stemmed from the fact that no fanfiction between these two exist and it SHOULD DEFINITELY EXIST.
> 
> I slammed this out in three hours enjoy!
> 
> No beta we die like men.

Sooga paused just before his knuckles made contact with the door. A crash on the other side rattled the door and knocked a loose tapestry off a nearby wall. As it fluttered to the ground Sooga wondered for the umpteenth time if he needed to reconsider his life choices.

He took a steadying breath before he decided opening the door without knocking would be best.

His Master would never hear him over the sounds of his own tantrum anyway.

“Dookie! Absolute dookie! A pile of steaming horse shit! Grahh!”

Sooga shot his body to the left, narrowly dodging a wayward piece of something that looked like it might have been a chair at one point.

“Sooga! What are you doing? You ever heard of knocking? I could have killed you!” Master Kohga fumed, pointing an accusing finger in Soogas direction.

“Apologies.”

Heaving a large sigh, Kohga grumbled and made a dismissive hand gesture.

“You are forgiven. Get in here! You have to hear this utter nonsense and validate my anger!”

Sooga did as he was told. He closed the door behind him and carefully stepped over what was left of the wayward chair from earlier. In fact Kohgas whole eating table arrangement laid in pieces. The table and chairs were nothing more than firewood now. Pity. Sooga liked that table.

“Master you broke your table.”

“I know! And you know who made me do it?” Kohga squealed, narrowly tripping over a torn sitting cushion. “That damn, stupid, slimy, weird, smelly piece of crap Astor!”

He came up to Sooga and held himself high despite only coming to his second in commands abdomen. Kohga pointed up at him to seal his point.

“He’s annoying! I Hate him!”

Sooga sighed again. This was an old topic though his Master hadn't reacted this violently. Yet. The Prophet must have set him off somehow while Sooga had been away.

“We need him if we are to bring about the Calamity. He is our ally.”

Kohga growled and stomped his foot in frustration.

“I _know_ but does he have to be so annoying about it? Ask me what he said to me. Go on, ask!”

“What did he--”

“That asshole had the nerve, the _gall_ , to call me incompetent. Me! _Master_ Kohga. I have Master in my name how in the Goddesses name can I have Master in my title and be incompetent? Huh?”

This was bad. Sooga could see literal steam coming out from his Masters mask. Kohga would yell himself into unconsciousness at this rate. Sooga couldn’t allow that. They had meetings to go to later tonight.

“Do not let his lies get under your skin Master Kohga,” Sooga said, emphasizing Kohgas title because he knew it made the little man happy.

“I know I know…Grrr!” Kohga gave one last stomp of his foot and took a heaving breath.

“He is merely trying to rile you. It is in that mans nature to destroy, and I believe that is why Calamity Ganon has made him his prophet. But that does not undermine your leadership.”

Kohga was digging his toe into the plush carpet, his anger calming to a dull grumpy simmer.

“Yeah I guess…” the leader mumbled though his heart wasn’t in it. Looked like Sooga was going to have to bring out his secret weapon.

Getting down on one knee, he lowered his voice and rumbled, “Master. I humbly ask that you look at me.”

That timber never not resulted in getting Kohgas attention. Though he stubbornly continued to look at the carpet for a few more moments he eventually graced Sooga with his full attention.

“We were powerful before that damn prophet showed up thanks to _your_ leadership. He gave us nothing we did not already have,” Sooga said as he reached and splayed his large hand over the roundest part of Kohgas stomach.

Under his hand Sooga felt Kohgas breath hitch.

“Heck yeah we did,” Kohga grumbled breathlessly. “I’m a damn good leader.”

Inching closer, Sooga bumped their masks together in a dull thump. He lowered his voice further, speaking only to Kohga and no one else.

“The best leader the Yiga have ever seen. Our numbers are immense, our supplies are plentiful, and try as she might that Princess will never be able to defeat us.”

Kohgas breath began to quicken as he leaned on Soogas every word. Good.

“Sooga…so full of flattery today,” Kohga said with a light giggle. Perfect. Sooga had him.

“I speak only the truth _Master,_ ” he cooed and watched a shiver go all the way up Kohgas back.

“Oh hoh Sooga! Naughty dog. You’re trying to seduce me aren’t you?” Kohga said, lightly poking Sooga in the chest before giving him a playful shove.

“What can I say? Seeing you engulfed in anger is…” Sooga glanced over at the poor remains of his favorite table. “An experience.”

Kohga laughed and placed both of his fists on his own hips.

“As pleasant as your desire for me is, I’m sorry you had to see that. My power just couldn’t be contained any longer.”

“Understandable Master Kohga, but allow for me to suggest you use your anger in more,” Sooga paused so that he could run his fingertips down the length of Kohgas belly, stopping to flick the mans belt, “ _Creative_ ways?”

Another shiver went up his masters back but this one was more violent, and it was accompanied by a cute little hiccup.

“R-Really? On a weekday? Don’t you have-have that thing you had to do today?”

“I completed that thing before I came here today Master. I am free for the rest of the evening.”

Kohga squeaked and danced a little jig.

“Ha haa! Alright big boy you got it! Go get comfy I’ll be right baaaaack!~” Kohga sung and rushed to the joint bathroom.

Sooga stood and walked over to the bed, pointedly ignoring how his Master had tripped in his haste to get to the bathroom.

Though his armor and weapons were plentiful, it was easy to remove them all. It was almost cathartic to Sooga to remove it all piece by piece and set it safely to the side. Once everything was where it should be Sooga settled himself down onto Kohgas soft bed. Like everything else in his masters life it was huge and unapologetic with thick comforters and pillows littered about its massive surface. Most of them had Kohgas face on them but there was one that Kohga had gotten specifically for Sooga. It still had Kohgas face on it but it held more meaning than the rest and was sat aside at a safe distance. Kohga would be sad if they accidentally soiled it.

“Almost reaaaaaady!~ You comfy in there?” Kohga called after some suspicious grunting from the bathroom.

“Yes Master,” he called, chuckling to himself at the resulting fumbling he heard come from the bathroom as well. He laid back against the pillows and stretched his long legs out. His day had been long and tiring and Master Kohgas bed felt amazing against his aching muscles.

“Boom! Whatdoya think?”

Sooga turned his head toward Kohga and had to choke back a laugh. His Master was in his regular outfit just sans his armor pieces and his pants. Though he still wore his socks it was his choice of underwear that almost broke Soogas composure.

“Cool right? One of the grunts made them for me!” Kohga boasted and posed so that Sooga could get a good look of the tight shorts. They had Kohgas name plastered across the front in bold red letters and Sooga had a sneaking suspicion that his name was across the back as well.

“.…You don’t like them. You’re giggling.”

“No of course not Master,” Sooga said as he tried his hardest to soften his convulsions.

“NO you _are_ laughing,” Kohga stomped his foot and bowed his knees in embarrassment. “And here I thought you of all people would appreciate good craftmanship! I’m taking them off!”

Kohga reeled back, intent on doing just that and Sooga had to pinch himself to keep from howling. Goddess the letters across his ass were even bigger than the ones on his front.  
”No, no Master please come back,” Sooga cooed and beckoned. “I like them I promise. Please come to bed.”

Kohga grumbled and looked like he was going to go back into the bathroom anyways, but Soogas beckoning finally made him relent.

“Okay fine…since you asked so nicely,” Kohga sighed and hopped onto the bed, bouncing them both, and crawled up Soogas massive frame.

“Okay big boy arms up!” Kohga chirped, and Sooga let out a small sigh as he did as he was told.

His muscled ached at the stretch and he made himself comfortable as Kohgas hands got right to work. His Masters hands were small but strong as they groped and messaged his ample chest. This was Kohgas favorite part and Sooga could never deny him. Kohgas weight on Soogas abdomen was pleasant and Kohgas nimble fingers made quick work of his aching pectorals.

“Ooo you’re tense. Rough mission?”

Kohga dug his palm into the meatiest part of his chest and Soogas breath hitched.

“Nothing I couldn’t handle.”

Kohga laughed, pinching Soogas nipple through the thin layers of his Yiga uniform.

“Oh I bet. Kick their asses eh? Good! Glad to know these muscles aren't just for show.”

Kohga was teasing him of course. They both knew what Sooga was capable of.

Sooga closed his eyes under his mask and just basked in his masters attentions. His pecs pressed together and pulled apart, his sternum rubbed in slow soothing circles, and Kohga rubbing up the underside of his arms to grope at his biceps almost put Sooga to sleep.

His master, however, took these messages very differently. Kohga groaned as the muscles gave under his fingers and he rolled his hips to grind his prominent erection against Soogas abdomen.

“Goddess you’re such a beast! I could just eat you up you know? And not like ‘I’m eating all of it first because I don’t like it’. No its definitely ‘I’m eating it all because its Soogas juicy pecs on my plate’!

Sooga chuckled, making Kohga bounce.

“Thank you Sir. Would you like to remove my pants for me or would you like me to do it?”

Kohga seemed to consider for a moment as he gave Soogas nipples another pinch.

“You know what, allow me! You’ve done well today and I think you deserve a reward,” Kohga said with a nod, and scooted down until he was seated between Soogas massive legs.

“You’re so kind to me Sir.”

“I know right?” Kohga chirped and made quick work of Soogas lower uniform. Tight as they were, most Yiga outfits were thin cotton and easily stretched to accommodate their wearer. Soogas was no different, and Kohga made quick work freeing him from his pants. The cool air of the bedroom felt wonderful on his heated skin, and Sooga stretched his legs out further to feel the soft blankets against his sore calves.

“Oh shoot! Forgot the oil hold on!”

Soogas eyes were still closed. He merely hummed in response as Kohga fell out of the bed and went to go retrieve the oil. Sooga always tried to keep it by the bed but Kohga always ended up moving it. Lately he’s just stopped trying.

The bed sunk as Kohga returned, and his warm hands felt good on Soogas thighs. Kohga must have taken his gloves off.

“You look all relaxed now!” That was an understatement. Sooga felt like his bones were made of lead. “You ready?”

“Mmhm,” he replied and let out a long sigh as Kohgas nimble and oil slicked fingers found his entrance.

The intrusion was pleasant as Kohga inserted two fingers at once. Fingering him was never really necessary anymore, but Kohga liked doing it. And he was good at it. Soogas prostate hung rather low in his body and even Kohgas small fingers had no trouble finding it.

His back arched, and he let out a low groan as Kohga started to thrust his fingers lazily against the bundle of nerves.

“Look at ya…Goddess I may be perfect but you are a real close second,” Kohga panted as he was undoubtedly watching his fingers disappear into Sooga. Kohga liked to watch. It was little secret that he was a bit of a pervert. Sooga liked the praise all the same.

“As enjoyable as this is,” Sooga paused to gasp, but spread his legs in what he hoped was an enticing way, “I’d like to get to the main event _Master_.”

Kohga pulled his fingers out with a breathy curse, and after a small struggle to get his underwear off and a few wet sounds he pressed the tip of his modest member at Soogas entrance.

Just like the rest of him, his Masters dick was small but thick. The stretch was wonderful, and it reached all of the right places without any effort at all. It had a nice curve to it that made it brush right up against Soogas prostate once Kohga was fully settled, and they both sighed in unison once their hips were flush.

“How you want it today big guy?” Kohga panted and ground their hips together. The action pressed the underside of his tummy firmly against Soogas aching dick and made his toes curl.

“Quickly,” was all he replied, and Kohga was all to happy to oblige.

Kohga had wonderful stamina, and it showed in bed. He set up a fast pace that made Sooga groan, thoroughly enjoying the attention his balls and dick were getting thanks to Kohgas stomach.

“Oh yeah that’s the ticket,” Kohga groaned. “Lift your legs up for me.”

Sooga did, bending his knees and lifting his legs so that Kohga had plenty to hold on to. And hold he did. He dug his fingers into the meat of Soogas thighs and went to town.

Sooga arched, groaning as he felt tension building in his spine. Kohga moaned and whined as Sooga tensed up around him.

_So close. Come on. So close. Please! Plea--_

Snap!

Sooga let out a loud moan of relief as his lower back popped and all of his days tension bled out of his body all at once.

“Oh yeah baby you like that?” Kohga groaned gleefully above him, picking up his pace as he was undoubtedly close.

“Yes. Yes it’s great,” Sooga said blissfully as he took a hold of himself and stroked with fever to his Masters tempo. If he didn’t stroke himself they wouldn't finish together and Kohga always moped if that happened.

They groaned and grunted as they chased their own orgasms, and when Kohga did release Sooga was glad he was able to come with him. Sooga released his member and flopped his arms to his sides in bliss while Kohga bucked and rode his out.

Just the way both of them liked it.

“Aw shit….man I needed that,” Kohga huffed and gave one final buck before pulling out and flopping into the bed next to Sooga.

“Yes….as did I,” Sooga murmured. He was moments away from sleep now that he was sated and comfortable.

“Man I’m hungry now. Are you hungry? I’m definitely hungry.”  
Sooga sighed. So much for sleep.

With great effort he rolled and sat up, standing with a stretch.

“What would you like?”

“A sandwich would be great, thanks babe!” Kohga chirped and laid a firm swat to Soogas ass as he bent to retrieve his discarded pants.

Sooga gave a grunt, his ass stinging from the swat and pulled his pants up. The drying spunk on his abdomen would just simply have to wait.

“The usual?”

“Yep. Extra onions today though I’m feeling frisky,” Kohga said as he folded his hands behind his head.

Sooga snorted, amused.

“Of course.”

“And make yourself something nice. You’ve earned it!”

“.…of course.”


End file.
